


Translation

by Yoshishisha



Series: Bored in Class [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: In which Harry is a translator between Ron and Hermione so that the couple doesn’t fall apart. Basically this came into existence because I wanted a happy Golden OT3. I’ll probably need a part two where Harry actually shows up





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: protein synthesis from t-RNA through the use of ribosomes

It didn’t work, Ron realised once the rosy haze and novelty of their relationship had faded. Then, he corrected himself. It couldn’t work. 

Hermione was too bossy, too driven to even think about pausing and taking a breather. To her, it was all or nothing, truth or lie, white or black. Life or death. And Ron didn’t begrudge her the intensity. Why, it was even one of the reasons he loved her after all. 

But he hadn’t quite realised she was like this all the time. 24/7; hadn’t understood that she drove herself to the limit, strove to do better. At Hogwarts, he’d simply thought she calmed herself down out of view, unwilling to show what could be perceived as weakness. But she didn’t. And it was all too much for Ron, who longed for easier days, when decisions were simple. 

However, he couldn’t not love Hermione. Her passion lit her up like a fire; it made him feel like anything in the world was possible! He did so love to see her light up when she saw a cause worthy of investing herself in; he loved the way her brow furrowed in annoyance when a project didn’t go her way, because he could kiss it away for a little while. He loved the way she sometimes discussed at length with him, because she trusted his opinions, trusted him to see what she might have overlooked. It was fantastic, it was addicting, it was… 

Too much. And he’d rather see her go than grow to hate her.


End file.
